


Uncomfortable

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Discomfort... Awkwardness...





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted ?? 2003-2004-ish, possibly a 15 minute ficlet for LJ or the Kingdom Hearts Yaoi Mailing List.

It's amazing how one little thing can change a friendship. They'd been the best of friends and the fiercest of rivals for so many years that Sora was rather sure he'd need to use both hands and a foot to count them.

That little fact led Sora to suddenly ponder doing the math using Riku's body. It seemed both a harmless and completely dirty thought at the same time. It wasn't as though Sora really wanted to have an absolutely stupid crush on his best friend. It had just happened.

Sora was rather sure he'd woken up with it, actually. He was rather sure it was just a sudden thing while watching Riku spar with Tidus one clear, sunny morning.

That's what made things so darned awkward these days. More and more he found himself trying to form a rift in their friendship, because it hurt to be around someone so damned disinterested in anything beyond being the strongest, the most adventurous...

Sora knew his feelings would fade, it was only a matter of time. Until then, he chose to pal around with Kairi, a somewhat shy girl his own age. Shy, that is, until she decided someone was a good friend. Then she rarely shut up.

So naturally, everyone decided that he and Kairi were a couple. It didn't necessarily make the puppy love pains go away, especially not when Riku took time out from building his muscles to congratulate Sora on finally getting a girlfriend.

Sora was a bit confused by that, since Riku had never had one, as far as he could remember. But then again, it was Riku, and the silver-haired boy had nothing to prove to anyone. It was just to be an accepted fact that Riku was the leader, the strong one, the pillar.

Kairi knew Sora's secret quite well but she promised to never tell. After all, she and Sora were just friends. They built sandcastles together and sometimes Sora would catch fish for her to cook over a campfire on the beach. She expected nothing more from him, nor did she really want it. It just hurt her to watch Sora as he watched Riku.

It only dawned on her later that the reason no matter where Sora went, the object of his obsession was always there was because, well, Riku liked being watched and was trying to gain Sora's attention.

She was the one who figured it out and set them up, leaving them alone in one of the little shacks everyone dragged their beach things into when the weather turned bad.

She never found out just what happened in there that day, but after that, the best friends and fierce rivals each had a slightly different look in their eyes.


End file.
